I said one!
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Dean stays out past curfew and gets paddled by his father. This is a poem. Please avoid if you are against spanking thank you.


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell and Razzie2414 Title: I said one! Word Count: 814 Rating: Teen Fandom: Supernatural (pre-show) Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): paddle Characters: Dad/Dean Summary: I don't own these characters. Dean stays out passed one. John spanks him Notes & Warnings: Spanking of a teen by his Dad.

POEM!

"Bend over the end of the bed!" Dad said.

I looked at the floor and my face turned red.

"Dad, come on, Please. I'm too old to be spanked.

"Dean, I make the rules, so I believe you're outranked.

Get over the end of the bed, before I count to three

or my belt comes off, then see how happy you'll be."

"Dad, I'm 18 now, I'm an adult, too old for this shit."

"Watch you tone with me little boy, I don't like it a bit.

That should be one by the way, but for cussing, make it two."

"Get over the bed Jerk," Sam begged, "that's the smart thing to do."

"Sam, I told you to go to your room and I meant it son.

Do as you're told or you'll go over my knee when I'm done."

"Yes Sir, I'm going and you should go too, Dean.

Over the bed like a man, if you know what I mean."

"Fine Sammy, I'll do it so get out of here quick.

Before he changes his mind and decides to give you a lick."

Dean obeyed his Dad and bent over where told.

He really hated this and still thought he was too old.

He knew better than to voice his opinion any more.

Because if he did, Dad would certainly say it was now four.

Four is a number you never wanted Dad to reach.

Because it would be a very painful lesson, he would teach.

"What time did I tell you to be home by son?

"I wished you said two but you clearly said one."

"Want to explain to me why you were over an hour late?"

"I know I should have come home, but I was enjoying my date."

"So, yet again you let a girl get you spanked?

"Yes Sir." Then without haste, down his pants were yanked.

John picked up the paddle that he'd laid on the bed.

It wouldn't take long for Dean's bottom to turn red.

He was stoic and remained quiet for as long as he could

But when John Winchester spanked, he was very very good.

Dean started to hiss, then jump, to yelp, then to cry.

Then he started to plead and sob when Dad reached his thigh.

"Almost done." John said to his son, as he nearly was finished.

John always spanked until his sons' yelling was diminished.

If they couldn't yell and scream then he had decided.

That maybe next time they'd listen and his rules would be abided.

He dropped the paddle beside Dean, down on the bed.

"You're free to go now son."he looked at his boy and said.

He was too old to be spanked he thought, so Dean was really Mad.

How could he do that to me? I'm 18! He wanted to yell at his Dad.

He shrugged off his Dad and stormed out of the room

He didn't want to bond, he was too mad he wanted to fume.

He ignored Sam when he asked if he was okay.

He didn't wanna talk he had nothing to say.

He slammed the door, threw off his jeans and flopped down on his bed.

Sam looked over and could see that Dean's butt and thighs were red.

They both jumped when Dad threw open the door and yelled.

They listened to what he said but kept looking at the paddle he held.

"Do you need me to repeat my rules,or are you done?

"I'm done Sir, I'm sorry. I know every one."

"This is your last warning about your attitude Dean."

"So far tonight I don't like what I've seen."

"If I come back here again, then off comes my belt."

Then trust me, you'll remember the whipping I've dealt!"

"I'm sorry for my outrageous behavior Dad.

I think I'm too old to be spanked, so I'm mad."

"I know you make the rules and your words I obey."

"Trust me from now on, I'll listen to what you have to say."

"I know you're upset, but I still love you boys."

"Now go to sleep, at dawn we leave for Illinois."

"Bobby caught wind of a family, haunted by a ghost."

"So it sounds like we have another body to roast."

"Better it than your backsides right my sons?"

"Yes sir. Sam and I are ready. We cleaned all the guns."

"Sorry I acted like a baby and threw a fit Sir."

He was getting sleepy and his words started to blur.

John bent down and kissed them on the top of their heads.

"Go to sleep Sam and Dean. It's past time for bed."

"Good night Dad, I love you." said both Dean and Sam

"I love you both too, and proud of you, I am!"

He closed the door and turned out the lights.

He whispered, "I love you Mary. Goodnight."

The End


End file.
